Electronic devices sometimes contain sensors. Sensors may be used, for example, to make temperature measurements or other measurements on the ambient environment in which an electronic device is being operated.
If care is not taken, sensor performance may be adversely affected by poor coupling between a sensor and the external environment. An electronic device may have a sensor port with structures that helps protect a sensor from environmental contaminants. These structures directly impact the environmental coupling with the sensor in the device. This can lead to undesirably slow sensor response times.